


Lost world

by inlovewithfictionalcharacters



Category: Avengers (Comic), Young Avengers
Genre: Angst, Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-01-04
Updated: 2012-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-28 22:26:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/312839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inlovewithfictionalcharacters/pseuds/inlovewithfictionalcharacters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Interrupting Teddy's frantic thoughts Billy lays a hand on his cheek and pulls him down. Teddy is startled for a minute until he feels the dry press of Billy's cracked lips against his own and it hits him like a sledgehammer that Billy is kissing him goodbye.<br/>---<br/>Abandoned WIP</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Prologue

It happens too fast for anyone to react. Everyone else is busy fighting the latest super villain with a bit of technology. Although the technology is nowhere near Stark level it is still giving them a hard time. Cassie and Katie are ducked behind a car and ready to strike. Eli is trying to get a grip on the guy to disable some of his weapons and Teddy is at his side, flying near the ground and trying to think of the best way one of them can distract the guy so the other can take him out.

Everyone is busy concentrating on the new guy and no one sees the perfectly normal person come. No one would expect a perfectly normal civilian living in New York City to try to get in the way of the latest battle between good and evil. After all this happens at least once a week. Yes, everyone knows that they shouldn't get in the way because getting caught between all those superpowers and machinery is not something you want to be.

But this guy isn't an average civilian. He's a crazy man. His little daughter died during one on Doctor Doom's attacks, somehow caught in a fight like the man is throwing himself into right now. Teddy learned that long after.

The man gets to Billy and no one is there. Billy doesn't see it coming and neither does anyone else. He has a knife and Billy's magic doesn't react fast enough and Teddy hears the scream and whips around. What he sees makes him run to Billy and forgets all about the villain or saving the saving the city because his mind is going Billy Billy blood so much blood Billy Billy.

When he reaches Billy he cradles him in his arms. He feels so helpless and he doesn't know what to do. He wasn't expecting this. This is Billy. Billy is strong and has unpredictable powers. How can a man with a knife hurt him. Teddy doesn't allow himself to think the word kill because Billy can't die. He's magic. His Billy, his boyfriend he can't die. Billy is coughing up blood and wheezing and blood keep bursting from the wound where the guy stabbed him and Teddy doesn't know how to stop it, he has to stop it somehow, he has to save Billy but he doesn't know how.

He's unaware of the others that keep fighting because the guy is not gonna stop because one young avengers went down. Quiet the opposite. With two of them down he's more determined than ever and the others all have their hands full.

So it's Teddy who holds the boy he loves so much it hurts sometimes that holds Billy when he tries to talk. Billy who had been there for him through his mother's death and through him discovering she wasn't his mother at all and meeting and losing his real father and hearing about his real mother. This is Billy, the boy he wants to grow old with. The boy he wants to do all those things with that adult couples to. The boy he wants to marry. The boy he wants a family with.

Billy is trying to talk and all that's coming out of his mouth is blood but finally he gets a word out. “Teddy...I...I” and Teddy is desperate to make him stop talking and to save him and he's just feeling so helpless.

“It's okay Billy. It will be okay. We'll get you an ambulance. It's gonna be okay.” Billy closes his eyes and smiles pained and chokes out “Won't be Teddy. I'm so sorry.” and he looks beautiful even like this covered in blood and obviously in pain. “You're not gonna die Billy. We have our whole lives ahead of us remember? We're gonna to college together and we're gonna rent a flat and we're gonna get married someday! Don't you remember us talking about getting married Billy? You're not gonna die, you can't die.” Teddy isn't sure which one of them he's trying to convince but he's trying to keep Billy alive with the sheer power of his will and it's isn't working.

His superpowers are useless in this situation and when Billy grabs his arm and whispers “Listen Teddy. I'm going to die. You can't save me. Promise me you won't blame yourself. Promise me you'll move on.” Teddy isn't even really listening because he's racking his brain for some way to save Billy because there has to be one because Billy can't die. This isn't the end of their story. It can't be.

Interrupting Teddy's frantic thoughts Billy lays a hand on his cheek and pulls him down. Teddy is startled for a minute until he feels the dry press of Billy's cracked lips against his own and it hits him like a sledgehammer that Billy is kissing him goodbye.

“No, no, no” he mutters. “No you're not dying. You don't get to die Billy. You're not saying goodbye because you're not dying.” But Billy closes his eyes and draws one last shuddering breath and then there's only white noise in Teddy's ears and he's holding his boyfriend's lifeless body while the battle rages on around him.


	2. Chapter 2

They hold the funeral four days after Billy dies in Teddy's arms. The remaining Avengers as well as the Young Avengers and their school friends all come to say goodbye. Teddy remains silent for the whole service. Kate and Cassie and even Tommy and Eli had tried talking to him but he just can't bring himself to say anything. If he acknowledges what happened maybe it will become real. Maybe if he keeps silent and doesn't think of Billy as anything but present it will all turn out to be a horrible nightmare and he will once again wake up next to Billy in the Avenger's mansion.

After a while the other had stopped trying to comfort Teddy. He heard them whisper about him. He heard them cry for Billy and especially Speed. When they had finally defeated the guy that was wreaking havoc and had distracted them from saving Billy, Tommy had rushed to Billy's side. They might have different parents that raised them but they had grown close. He had stood still the whole time. He was quiet until and ambulance arrived but they had all known that it was too late to do anything but declare Billy dead.

As soon as the medics had left Speed was gone. Where he went Teddy didn't know but when he returned he had tried to pull himself together. Talking to Teddy about Billy and if he wanted to talk even when Teddy remained silent and didn't let himself cry. Tommy was the person that had been closest to Billy besides Teddy even though they had known each other the shortest amount of time. Yet he tried to be strong and help Teddy even if he had lost his brother so soon after discovering him.


End file.
